Printing devices are devices capable of rendering hard copy graphics or text on a print medium, such as paper, as well as performing additional functions such as faxing documents, creating and transmitting emails, photocopying documents, and scanning documents. A user may wish to use the printing device to print documents located on a number of computing devices including a mobile smart phone or tablet. In some situations, the printing device may not be communicatively coupled to the computing device, and communication, between the computing device and the printing device may be difficult due to a general lack of compatible settings and protocols.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.